My Original Witch
by Sanura Bey
Summary: Esther, Finn, Kol and Mikael weren't the only ones brought back. Danielle, a very powerful New Orleans Witch, used the magic from the Harvest to bring herself back from the dead to protect her descendant and take her revenge on her murderer. Kol never expected to run into his lost love and she never thought she'd see him again. What will they do now?
1. Rebirth: Alive and Kicking

I sat at a café waiting for Davina Claire with a cup of tea in front of me and playing with the ring on my finger. I was nervous about finally meeting her. We spent the last few months talking online before exchanging numbers and agreeing to meet in person.

"Danielle?" I looked up to see Davina looking at me questioningly.

"You must be Davina." I said smiling at her while standing. We shook hands before sitting down at the small table.

"Sorry. I don't have a lot of time to really talk today." She told me. "I have to get something for someone."

"A boyfriend?" I asked her smiling and she smiled down into her lap.

"No." she answered. "No boyfriends. Just someone who's going to help me with something."

"You went looking for someone like me in particular. A witch." I told her. "Why?"

"I'm trying to break a very old spell to save someone." She told me. "I have the witch's grimoire, but she's dead so I can't contact her."

"She's not one of the ancestors?" I asked and she shook her head. "Then that makes it even more difficult."

"Her only family alive can't know I'm trying to break the spell." She said.

"Do I get to see this spell?" I asked her and she thought for a moment.

"Until I know I can fully trust you, no." she answered and I nodded.

"Believe me, I understand more than anyone why that is." I told her. "What are the ingredients for the spell?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out." She told me and I smiled.

"Well, this will be fun, won't it?" I asked her.

"So you'll help me?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Of course I will." I told her as her coffee arrived in a to-go cup. "Come. Let's go to where you need to go and get that thing for your friend." We finished our drinks before leaving for a store.

* * *

We arrived at a record store and went inside. Davina went straight to the counter and the man behind it.

"Here you go, Davina." He told her. Now, sometime you're gonna have to give me the low-down on why you're so hooked on ancient Icelandic folk music!"

"It's for someone else." She laughed.

"I sure hope so! Who's your friend?" he asked her.

"Joe this is Danielle. Danielle this my friend Joe." She introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He said before I started to follow her out. Davina ran into a young man as he was walking out the door. He stopped and smiled at her before glancing at me. His smile fell and he looked like he wanted to say something before walking outside. Before we could follow him another man entered the shop.

"Hey there, cutie." He greeted Davina.

"Don't call me that." She told him, obviously unimpressed with him. He ignored her comment and plucked the record from her hands.

"So, I heard that you ditched your coven. That's too bad. That other Harvest girl, Cassie? She has been super helpful to all us wolves." He told her and I took a breath.

"She's making you moonlight rings, Oliver. I wouldn't call that helpful, I'd call that an alliance." She told him.

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. As long as we don't have to turn on the full moon anymore, it works for me." He told her before leaning in closer. "Look, I'd take off with your little friend if I were you. Things are about to get a little ugly in here." He then turned to the rest of the store. "Hey y'all, store's closed. Get out, now!" the patrons did as he said while Joe looked at him confused.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Joe asked him.

"It's Joe Dalton, right? You see, I've been studying up on this store. It's been a staple of the Quarter for ninety years... it was run by you, your daddy, and then his daddy before him?" Oliver asked and Joe clenched his jaw anxiously.

"That's right." Joe answered.

"Yeah, you see, the thing is, Joe, there just ain't many photos of anyone in your family..." Oliver pulled out a photo, showing it to Joe. "...But you." I saw Joe glance at Davina and looked to see her shocked face.

"Oliver, NO." she told him. Joe used his vamp speed to try and leave, but he was blocked by to other wolves. "Stop! Stop it! STOP IT!" the wolves and Joe fought before the wolves dropped fangs to bite him. Davina quickly hit them all with a spell that made them grab their heads in pain and fall to their knees, giving Joe the chance to escape their grasp bite free. "Joe, get out of here!" Joe ran as Oliver glared up at Davina. We quickly left the store after getting Davina's record back.

"Looks like the city is in quite the mess with wolves running it with the backing of witches." I told her.

"Come on." She told me. "I put you in danger by bringing you with me."

"Danger is something I'm used to." I told her.

"I want to show you something." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"Lead the way." I followed her to a church and she walked straight to some stairs and up to an attic. When we went in a stake with silver surrounding it like veins embedded itself in the wall next to Davina's head and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you keep showing off." She sighed. "You know you can't hurt me."

"Oh, but the desire I have to do so." He told her before turning his glare on me. "Who's the girl?"

"Danielle." I told him. "Is the spell you wanna break on him?" I asked Davina staring at him.

"No." she told me holding her wrist on front of his face. I gaped at her in shock.

"I am Mikael, the vampire who hunts vampires." He told her. "Your young-thing blood does little to sustain me."

"Feed." She ordered. The veins popped out under his eyes before he bit down on her wrist and fed. "Stop." Mikael pulled away, clearly annoyed with her before wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand. He grabbed her arm and touched the bracelet on it.

"Oh, I wish I could rip this from you, break that which binds me to you and complete the task for which you resurrected me- kill the bastard who calls himself my son." Mikael told her.

"You can't take off the bracelet, and you can't kill Klaus. Not until I figure out how to save my friends from dying, too." She told him before turning to me. "That's the spell I'm trying to break."

"You want to break the link between an Original and his entire sire line?" I asked her amazed at her goal.

"Not his entire sire line." She corrected. "Just two vampires." She knelt next to a large trunk on the floor and opened it before pulling out a grimoire. "This is Klaus' mother's grimoire.

"The grimoire of the Original Witch." I said staring at it. "Where are you on trying to break the spell?"

"I've studied her mother's spell book for weeks. I'm getting close. Once I unlink my friends from Klaus' sire line, I will unleash Mikael to be the monster that he's so eager to be."

"Music to my ears, my little witch." Mikael smirked at her. Davina and I spent the rest of the day going over the old grimoire and making notes in her journal.

* * *

The next day, I went to the record shop for Davina to get another record for Mikael when I noticed it was closed.

"Aw, this sucks." Someone said behind me and I turned to see the young man from yesterday. "No trades today. I mean, it's worse for your friend, of course- guy had the market cornered on the ancient Icelandic folk scene."

"Those weren't for her." I corrected him and he chuckled before holding his hand out.

"I'm Kaleb." He introduced.

"Danielle." I said shaking his hand.

"Wow. Beautiful name! Terrible taste in music. You obviously need me." He said and I laughed lightly.

"Music wasn't for me either." I told him before walking away from him.

* * *

Later I was in the attic with Davina and Mikael studying the Esther's grimoire while taking notes in the notebooks we had.

"How frustrating." Mikael said pacing behind us. "Novices trying to interpret the work of a master." He said sighing dramatically.

"It's a simple de-linking spell!" she told him defensively.

"Simple?" he asked her. "You're trying to erase the link between Klaus and every single vampire he's sired."

"No. All I care about is Marcel and Josh." She corrected him. "You kill Klaus? They die, too. I can fix that. I have Esther's grimoire, it's just a matter of time."

"Perhaps I can help you solve the riddle." He offered and I gave him a look.

"Or you tell her a spell the releases you from her control and this room.

"You know, for somebody who doesn't know Klaus and is trying to kill him, you certainly share his paranoia. The sooner you perform the spell, the sooner I'll be free to kill the bastard." He told us. My phone went off and I looked down at it to see a message from Kaleb.

Coffee? Now-ish?

I smiled at the message before putting my phone away.

"What's that smile about?" Davina asked my smile grew.

"Remember the guy from the record store?" I asked her and she nodded. "He just asked me to join him for coffee."

"Then go." She told me. "I have to meet up with Marcel anyway." She got up and put her things away.

"Davina, I'm not interested in seeing anyone. I'm still getting over my last relationship." I told her.

"I'm not saying date the guy," she told me. "Just meet him. Make a friend other than me." I sighed before getting up and adding my journal with her stuff. She told me where she was meeting Marcel before we left the room together and went downstairs and to our separate destinations. I waited at the cafe for a while before I left with my tea to go to where Davina was.

* * *

"I hate to ask for a favor, but... I need a locator spell." I heard the black guy say to Davina. He must have been the vampire Marcel. "Something's missing... a white oak stake that's powerful enough to kill an Original." I froze before joining Davina and Marcel.

"White Oak can kill an Original?" I asked causing them both to look at me.

"Marcel this is my friend Danielle. Dani this is Marcel." She introduced and I nodded to him. he looked me over, familiarity flickering through his eyes.

"You want her to find a white oak stake." I reminded him. "Why?"

"Did one of them put you up to this?" she asked him.

"D, if that stake is used on Klaus, every vampire he's sired dies, too." He reminded her.

"I know." She told him. "But, what if I do find it? I mean, I-I'm not just gonna give it to Klaus! He and Elijah are both brutal, sadistic monsters!" Davina reminded him. Suddenly, Elijah appeared out of nowhere and began to pace around us.

"I do wish I could disagree with you. Tragically, however, you're quite right." He told her. Davina glared at Marcel who shook his head in annoyance. "Although, you and I both have excellent reason to find that weapon. I want to protect my family, and you want to protect your friends. We'd do well to forget our grievances and join forces."

"No." she told him coldly.

"Davina, just—" Marcel said worriedly.

"She said no." I told him.

"Stay out of this!" Marcel ordered.

"Don't yell at her for telling you what I told you!" she shouted at her friend and Elijah. "No, I'm-I'm done listening." She turned to Elijah. "For a long time, you and your family have had all the power. You manipulate and kill anyone who gets in your way. That time's over. From now on, you can know what it is to be afraid." Davina stormed away leaving an angry Marcel and a troubled Elijah in front of me.

"I need you to—" Elijah started and I laughed.

"You really think I'm going to help you find something that will kill you and your entire family?" I asked him giving him a skeptical look.

"It will help Davina protect her friends." Elijah tried. "People she sees as family."

"I tried that once. Protecting people important to me." I told him. "My sister was trapped by a witch working for a vampire because my sister tried helping my lover, another vampire."

"What does that have to do with this situation." Marcel asked me.

"The vampire my sister was working with was your brother." I told Elijah.

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked me and I smirked.

"Come on, you do have more than one brother. Well, you did." I reminded him. "Before Finn and Kol died. Remember that." I walked away from them and back to the church and helping Davina.

* * *

"Stare all you want, but as long as I have this bracelet, I own you." Davina told Mikael as I walked in.

"You foolish little girl. You imprison me here, you refuse my help, but all the while that hybrid monstrosity roams this city, free to pray on everyone you care about. Those few that remain." Mikael told her.

"Well that's a new way to be greeted back in the room." I said looking at Davina's notes. "They tried getting me to find the stake."

"Are you going to help them?" she asked me.

"No." I answered. "You are my friend and I want to see Klaus killed just as much as you do."

"Why?" she asked me.

"I have my own issues with the Original Hybrid." I told her. "He hurt my family. Let's just leave it like that." She gave me a small look when my phone went off. I looked down to see a missed call and a text from Kaleb.

Can I make it up to you over dinner?

I shook my head before putting my phone away.

"New guy again?" she asked me and I nodded.

"He stood me up and now I'm ignoring him." I told her.

"Why would he ask you out then stand you up?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders in reply. "You could always talk to him."

"Over dinner like he wants?" I asked.

"It's not a date so why not?" she asked me.

"You're encouraging me to see a guy who just stood me up to find out why he stood me up?" I asked her and she nodded. I sighed and looked at her. "Why are you encouraging me?"

"I had a guy I liked once and Klaus killed him." she told me. "I just want my friends to be happy."

"I'm sorry about your friend." I told her. "I'll go out with him and you'll get all the juicy details." She laughed at me as I started out the door.

"Hey!" I turned back to her and she tossed me her bracelet. "Just in case."

"You going to be okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"With or without the bracelet he can't hurt me, but they've seen you with me so you might be in danger now." She told me and I nodded.

* * *

I met Kaleb at a restaurant/bar and we spent the time getting to know each other.

"Tell me about your family." I told him.

"My family? Oh, no. They're all crazy as loons. How about your family?" he asked me and I shifted before licking my lips.

"Not much to say. I have two parents and a sister. All dead." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shook my head.

"It was a long time ago." I said twisting my ring around my finger again. He looked down at my finger and stared at my ring.

"Quite a ring." He said, his voice soft. "Where'd you get it?"

"A very unique man." I told him smiling at the memories.

"Am I stepping on any toes?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"He died years ago." I said smiling up at him. "All I have left are memories and this ring."

"Was he 'the one'?" he asked me and I laughed a little.

"He was the love of my life, yes." I answered. "But that doesn't mean I can't have more than one."

"Tell me more. About your family." He told me and I thought about it for a moment.

"My father was very strict with both my sister and me. Very old school. My sister went mad in a nut house. My mother had a very narrow path she wanted my sister and I to be on." I told her. "We didn't quite fit."

"Bet she was a control freak, right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, same as mine. She's the reason I stopped practicing magic for so long."

"You're a witch?" I asked him.

"Don't look so surprised, love. I didn't just ask you out because you're gorgeous. No, we're, uh... we're kindred souls." He told me and I gave him a look.

"Kindred souls?" I asked him. "Really?"

"I know your friends story, Danielle, I mean, she's practically famous." Kaleb told me and I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"So you asked me out to talk about Davina?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I was just telling you how I know you were a witch." He told me and I smiled. "I'm a lot like you. Don't really believe in rules and authority." We stared at each other for a moment until my phone started ringing. I looked down at it in confusion.

"Sorry about this. I'll make it quick." I said getting up to take the call.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what can I do for you this evening?" I asked Elijah.

"Tell me where the stake is." He ordered.

"I don't have it." I told him.

"Danielle every enemy my family will be coming for you and Davina with that stake in your position." Elijah warned me.

"Let them come." I told him. "I'll drop them all."

"Tell us where you are." Marcel ordered.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" I asked him.

"We can talk about this." Marcel tried.

"I'm at Rousseau's. Don't bother coming. I'm leaving." I told him before hanging up and going back inside. Once I got back in I pushed past people to find Kaleb. Of course I was extremely confused as everyone was filing out of the restaurant. "Kaleb? What's happening?"

"Some fellow just announced they were closing for a private party." He told me annoyed.

"We should leave." I told him. "Now." A man with a group of werewolves approached us.

"And what's your rush, sweetheart? Why don't you stay and party with us?" He asked me.

"I don't party with mutts." I told him. "Move now." When the wolf didn't move, I dropped him with a pain inflicting spell that took him to his knees. Suddenly, his wolves started surrounding us.

"Can you do that with the rest of them, or...?" Kaleb asked me panicking.

"Just a few at a time." I answered as the wolf started getting to his feet. When he stood he shoved me across the room and into a wall making me cry out in pain. I looked up in time to see Kaleb try to shove him back, but he was thrown against the wall behind the bar, shattering several bottles upon impact. The wolves started to surround me. "You wanna play?" I asked them. "Let's play. Jwen mwen vennez ça maintenant." A wolf grabbed me and shoved me against the bar and tried to bite my neck. Before he could bite me, he was thrown across the bar by Mikael.

"You filthy dogs." As Mikael lunged for the wolves and began to fight them, I went across the bar to Kaleb's side as he watched Mikael fearfully. A wolf grabbed me and drug me across the bar towards him as I screamed. Mikael killed him before looking down at my wrist, smirking. I followed his gaze to see the missing bracelet and I turned wide eyes on Mikael. "Well, now. What an interesting turn of events." He picked me up off the floor by the front of my shirt and vamped out. "I'm going to enjoy this, girl. Then I'll go after your little friend." He was about to feed on me when Elijah arrived and shoved Mikael off me. When he saw Mikael's face, he looked completely shocked.

"Father?" Elijah asked.

"Hello, son. I'd hoped to see your brother first, but we have some unfinished business as well." Mikael told him. Elijah attacked him and I started looking for the bracelet I'd dropped. I looked up to see Mikael pull the white oak stake out of the waistband of his pants and go for Elijah's heart as Elijah tried to push him off. Marcel came to my side and tried helping me up.

"We're getting out of here." He told me.

"No! Marcel, I need my bracelet." He gave me a look and I threw one right back. "It can control him." Marcel found the bracelet and rushed to grab it and tossed it to me as Mikael impaled the tip of the stake in Elijah's chest. I quickly put the bracelet on as Mikael moved on from Elijah to me.

"Enough!" I shouted and he stopped. "Go back where you were. Now!" Mikael sighed before vamp speeding back to the church. "At least one man listens in this time period." Kaleb gaped at me in shock as Elijah and Marcel stared in horror. "Gentlemen." I nodded my head before leaving the bar.

* * *

The year was 1913 and I was walking down an empty street happily. I was going to meet a man in secret who my father would never approve of. I heard something behind me and turned to see what it was. Nothing. My lover was supposed to be meeting me after his family's Christmas party, but if something went wrong… I shook my head before continuing on my way.

"Hello love." I froze and turned to see Klaus behind me. He was the undeclared King of the New Orleans.

"Klaus." I said nodding my head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hear you were meeting someone, little witch." Klaus said.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked him and he smirked.

"When the person you're meeting happens to be my brother," I gulped and started feeling nervous. "Then it matters to me very much."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What makes you think you're good enough for my brother?" he asked me walking closer to me.

"You don't get to decide that." I told him. "That decision is up to your brother."

"That decision is up to me." He said.

"Why?" I asked him. "Because you're the eldest brother? You're not. My life, and your brother's life, isn't up to you." He smirked at me and I took deep breath. He used his vampire speed to get behind me and he grabbed me around my waist holding my arms down.

"I'm afraid you won't be seeing my brother tonight." Klaus told me. "But he will be seeing you."

"He'll never forgive you for this." I warned him. "You kill me he'll turn against you."

"Goodbye, Danielle Claire." I screamed he bit into my neck.


	2. Live and Let Die

After the incident on my date with Kaleb, Davina and I quickly packed up and, with the help of our magic, we left New Orleans without anyone noticing. Davina took us to her families cabin in the Bayou where Mikael spent his days training while Davina and I worked on the spell.

"I wish there was a way to guarantee the bracelet won't fall off again," Davina said looking down at the bracelet that was secured to her wrist.

"There's a spell I could do. It'll guarantee the bracelet won't leave your wrist unless you remove it yourself." I told her.

"You can really do that?" she asked me amazed.

"It's a spell that was passed down from my mother to me years ago," I told her. "I'm surprised your mother didn't teach you."

"My mother was too busy trying to sacrifice me to care," she said bitterly when her phone started to ring. She stepped outside to answer it as I started the spell.

"I know, I should have called you back. I didn't want you to worry. I just... things are complicated." Davina told the other person while she watched Mikael train. "I'm fine. I'll be back soon, I promise. And... thanks for calling. It's good to hear your voice." she hung up before coming back inside.

"Here you go," I said handing her the bracelet.

"Thanks." she said smiling as she put the bracelet back on.

"Davina, may I offer a bit of advice?" I asked her.

"Of course. Anything," she told me.

"It's about Cami. If I were you I'd take her memories of everything supernatural and make her leave." I told her and she looked at me shocked.

"What? No. Why would I do that?" she asked him.

"Normals humans who interact with our world only end up getting killed or turned into vampires. Or both." I told her. She looked down and I could see it in her eyes. She'd lost someone to this life. "Think about it," I told her before getting up and going to the doorway to watch Mikael. I watched him stand with his wooden staff, eyes closed, meditating. The bites from the wolves when he saved me were still fresh enough that I could see them, but they were healing.

"You don't look so good. Those bites-" I said but he interrupted me.

"Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." he told me and I nodded my head slowly.

"And what is that? A Viking bumper sticker?" Davina asked from next to me.

"Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards?" Mikael asked us.

"If you remember right, Elijah and Marcel saw you. If they know you're here, then Klaus does, too." I reminded him. So, I'm sorry, but until I unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with me.

"So, I'm sorry, but until I unlink him from my friends, you're stuck here with us," Davina told him.

"Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." Mikael told her.

"I'm not afraid," Davina told him stubbornly.

"Well, you should be. You are weak." Mikael told her.

"But I'm still in charge." Davina reminded him holding up her wrist and showing him the bracelet. "By the way, Danielle spelled it while you were...purging. It won't come off again."

"Ah, yes. Your magic. How well did that serve your friend when the wolves attacked? Hmm? Magic can only ever fight half your battles. Remember that." Mikael told us before turning and going back to his training.

"Teach me," I told him, drawing both Davina and Mikael's attention.

"Teach you what?" he asked me.

"How to overcome my weakness," I told him and he smirked.

After I'd changed into something more appropriate for fighting in, I joined Mikael to see him carving a symbol into another wooden staff he had made from a tree branch.

"What's that?" I asked him looking at the symbol.

"The crest of our clan." He told me before blowing on it to get rid of the excess shavings. "A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle." He flung the knife into the wooden swing he was sitting on before standing and throwing the staff at me. I jumped and barely caught I it before it hit the ground.

"Hey!" Davina shouted at him as she watched. "She wasn't ready!"

"First lesson- always be on your guard," Mikael told me as I took note of the weight of the staff.

"It's heavier than I thought it would be," I noted.

"I was half your age the first time my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And, had I-" he attacked me, and I barely blocked his blow to my head. "He would have corrected me."

"Your dad sounds like an ass." I panted.

"Mothers love their children. Fathers make them strong." Mikael said as he continued to attack me and I struggled but managed to continue blocking his attacks.

"My mother had my life all planned out before I was even born and my father raised my like I was a soldier," I told him as I started fighting back.

"You're anticipating. Do not let me see your move before you make it." Mikael instructed. He continued striking my staff before finally knocking to the ground causing me to twist my ankle as I fell. "Get up."

"Give me a minute," I told him.

"The ability to end your pain is a warrior's true weapon. Master that, and nothing holds power over you. Now, on your feet." I tried standing before falling back down. "I said, On. Your. Feet." I grabbed the staff and used it to help pull myself up and leaned against it. "Good. Perhaps you've actually learned something today."

"Keep going," I told him. "I'm not done."

An hour later I was sitting in a chair inside the cabin gingerly removing the sock and shoe I'd put on earlier. My ankle was swollen and bruising.

"I told you, you should have stopped," Davina told me and I gave her a look. I hissed in pain when she gently touched the top of my foot. "We don't have anything that could help."

"Give me my phone. I know who we can call." I told her and she smiled before handing me my phone.

"Going to call your new boyfriend." she teased as I dialed his number.

"He's not my boyfriend," I told her. "But he is a witch that can help me heal my ankle."

"Well, well. If it isn't the beautiful Danielle." Kaleb said when he answered his phone making me smile.

Beautiful, huh?" I asked him.

"Gorgeous more like." he told me.

"I know I haven't called since our dinner," I said.

"Don't be silly, love. Are you alright? Where are ya?" he asked me.

"I'll text you the address. And maybe a list of some things you can bring me?" I asked, hopeful for his help.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

A few hours later, Kaleb was at the cabin looking at my injured ankle with the herbs I'd asked for.

"Yeah, I've heard about this! I've never actually seen it firsthand. It appears someone has knocked you head over heels, quite literally!" he said making me laugh lightly. "And I thought I'd have that honor!"

"Well, you know what they say. Third times the charm, right?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled at me before using his fingers to scoop up an herbal poultice that he made in a bowl and spread it over my injured foot.

"Ugh, it smells like-" Davina said making a face.

"-The wrong end of something quite dead? Yeah. It's just a little something I picked up from a shaman bloke in Uganda." he told us.

"I had a friend who traveled to Uganda a long time ago," I said.

"It's a nice place. Maybe after all this, we can go sometime," he said as he finished treating my ankle. "There you go!" I smiled at them.

"You, sir, are a miracle worker," I said before standing up. I fell back down and Kaleb caught me before I could hit the floor. I stared into his blue eyes. He sat me down on the bench next to him.

"It's magic, alright? It's not a miracle." Kaleb set my ankle on the chair so it could rest before looking around at the vials, herbs, and parchments with our magical writing on the table. "That's quite the spell you've got going here!" he noted and Davina chuckled nervously. "I mean, not to pry, but I figured you had your secrets after our last date ended in a werewolf bar brawl."

"Yeah, I never did apologize about that, did I?" I asked him.

"Aw, it's alright. I've never really liked dull girls, anyway. That said, what exactly is going on here?" he asked me. I shared a look with Davina, who shook her head. "You're still not the trusting sort."

"Kaleb, do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Are you slicked?" he asked jokingly. "Those sad eyes might fool some people, but not me. I know what you're after." I glanced at Davina in confusion and fear. "You've got a lecherous heart, Danielle! I won't be used, not for my body, nor my medicinal herbs! We can hold hands, that's it!" I smiled at his words and Davina laughed. "Whatever it is you're hiding, well, you can tell me when you're good and ready." The way he'd spoke made me think he knew something about me he shouldn't, but the thought was brushed from my mind as he moved my hair behind my ear. Neither of us noticed when Davina slipped from the room as we stared into each other's eyes.

"There's something about you that reminds me of someone," I said quietly, feeling Davina in the bedroom we'd been sharing since we'd gotten here with Mikael.

"I hope it's not my devilish herbs cause if that it I'll just walk out the door." he teased with a smile on his face causing me to laugh.

"No, it's not the herbs. He wasn't a witch." I told him, smiling. I couldn't help but remember how Kol would just talk forever about everything he'd learned over the years. "He was my best friend and the best man I could ever imagine being with."

"What happened?" he asked me quietly. I looked up at him and the pain of my death flashed through me.

"I was ready to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter how short it might have been," I said giving him a sad smile. "One of his older brothers didn't approve." My head started to feel a bit fuzzy and ran my hand through my hair. "What herbs did you give me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Danielle Claire." I heard Kaleb say and I glared at him before passing out.

When I came to Davina was sitting next to the bed checking her phone.

"We have a problem." she showed me her phone.

 **HE KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!**

"Damn it!" I leapt from the bed and limped to the living room while Davina went to the room we'd gathered all our magic supplies and found what we needed. Kaleb was staring out the window and I joined him to see Klaus closing the door to the car he driven up in. I grabbed Kaleb's arm and pulled him from the window. "Trust me when I say the window won't be a safe place to be tonight."

"Who's that?" he asked me as I sat down on the ground and Davina joined me with the required herbs and a bowl.

"That is a hybrid pain in the ass." I quickly separated the herbs into my desired amounts and placed them in the bowl. " _Incendia."_ Davina and I sat across from each other and closed our eyes.

 _"Keschede sede ni canun. Keschede senu ni. Excede canun infernum da ba nunc canun. Senon canu ni."_ I could hear Klaus moving around outside as we gave the appearance that no living person was in the cabin. This, of course, included Mikael from wherever he was

"Look out!" I felt Kaleb knock me over, breaking the spell seconds before I saw the window break due to the staff I'd used earlier crashing between Davina and I. I took a deep breath before looking to Davina to see her knocked unconscious.

"Enough games, Davina! Send out my father! Let's finish this." Klaus ordered. As much as I truly wanted to use Mikael to kill Klaus, I couldn't hurt Davina by helping Mikael kill her friends. I was about to assess Davina's injuries when I heard Kaleb struggling behind me. Knowing it wasn't Klaus, I turned to see Mikael holding the boy in a choke-hold.

"Release me! Or I will kill the boy right now!" he ordered. I looked to see the desperation in Kaleb's eyes as he attempted to fight against Mikael and clenched my jaw. I turned back to Davina, cupping the bracelet in my hands, and sent a silent plea for her to forgive me.

"DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!"

 _"Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore. Un frantue e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble do sedo per."_ The bracelet began to glow between my hands and I looked to watch as the curse lifted from Mikael. Mikael released Kaleb before going for the door. "Are you okay?" I asked the boy while looking him over for any sign of injury.

"Don't worry about me, love. How's your friend." I turned back to Davina and placed my hands on her head before closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and released my magic to enter her and find any and all injuries. she hit her head, hard, bur aside from that I could sense no other injuries making me smile. I eased her pain before pulling my magic back inside myself. I released her head from my hold and collapsed into Kaleb, who'd moved next to me.

"She'll be okay." I said before looking outside. I'd looked just in time to see Klaus plunge Papa Tunde's blade into Mikael. My secret was about to be out.


End file.
